Back on Namek
by Yokomi
Summary: They met on Namek. She feared him while he could care less about her. But what if it didn't end the way it was supposed to end?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: A new story! Ok, so this story was originally my friend's idea! Hope you like it :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 1:

Bulma was having one hell of a day. She thought that coming to this planet would be fun. She thought that it was just the kind of adventure she needed after doing nothing but hanging around the lab for a while. Oh, how wrong she had been! Between all the adventures she had been on in her life, Namek was definitely the worse. She heaved a sigh as she watched the green sky and the lighter-colored clouds drifting lazily by. She was bored. However, she knew for certain that her two companions were not. Why? They were looking for the dragon balls and fighting bad guys. It was dangerous, but it was still fun…

Just as she was about to close her eyes and take a long nap, she heard the slight movement of rocks. This sound slowly turned into much a much louder one. She could practically feel the earth beneath her shaking vaguely. The trembling became even more violent, 'Earthquake?' she thought before she heard giant footsteps. She looked in the direction of the sound to find an enormous orange reptile making its way from behind an even huger boulder.

She almost shrieked, but she forced herself to bite her tongue. At first, she considered running, but she was sure such movement would catch the beast's attention. She tried to hide, but there were no openings she could slip in around her. Thus, she shifted slowly, turned around and walked as noiselessly as she could. When five minutes passed without incident, she thought the creature moved on. However, a strong roar and the sudden quickening of the steps proved otherwise. Survival techniques quickly taking over Bulma's panicked mind, her legs pushed her forward at a speed she never thought she could achieve. She screamed loudly that she was sure everyone within a five-mile radius could hear her. In her panic, she didn't notice that her feet led her to a dead end. She looked hopelessly at the wall in front of her and ducked low whilst covering her head, hoping against hope that by some miracle she would make it out of this alive.

She didn't know how, but somehow her prayers were answered. The once mighty dinosaur's body came tumbling down and hit the ground as a corpse when something or someone hit it with a ki blast. She was relieved that she had been saved before she realized that that blast could have been launched by one of the evil guys. Thus, she started shouting until she found out that it was none other than her bald friend.

"Hey Bulma!" Krillin greeted cheerfully. Bulma smiled gleefully, happy that she was still in one piece. Nevertheless, as quickly as her happiness came, it subsided as anger gnawed at her senses.

"You! How dare you?!" she screeched, "How can you leave helpless me alone here? Do you not have any sense?" By the time she had finished her ranting, Gohan landed next to Krillin.

"Sorry, Bulma… but we're kind of in a hurry," the bald man explained.

Not wasting any more time, Krillin flew off.

"We're really sorry to leave you again, Miss Bulma," Gohan apologized politely, tempting Bulma to ruffle his hair. He grinned amiably before he, too, flew off. Bulma bit the inside of her cheek glumly, 'To think that if they hadn't come, I would have been dinosaur food…' she thought. She rubbed her hands together before walking off, trying to find something that would get her mind off of the incident.

-oOo-

To say that Vegeta was furious was an understatement. He only collected one lousy dragon ball, and he had no means to know where the other six were. As he was fighting Dodoria, he found out that the Earthlings were here as well. And to his luck, they were also looking for the orange balls. His eyes widened when he felt a strong power level nearby. On closer inspection, he found out that it was Zarbon, Frieza's right hand man. He smirked when he imagined killing the blue alien just the way he slaughtered the pink blob. 'Yes, it is time for them to pay…' he thought with renewed vigor. Therefore, Vegeta flew towards Zarbon.

-oOo-

'Where are you Dodoria?' Zarbon thought frantically as he searched the landscape. If the pink alien was hiding, he was doing an exceptional job at it. However, Zarbon didn't care; he just didn't understand how such a big creature like Dodoria could evaporate!

"Looking for something?" A sinister voice came from not too far away. Zarbon's golden eyes narrowed as he surveyed the new arrival.

"Ah, it's you, Vegeta," Zarbon replied coolly, "You wouldn't know where Dodoria is, would you?"

"In hell, I hope," Vegeta answered, "Care to follow him there?" he asked whilst dropping low in a fighting stance prompting Zarbon to do the same. In a flash, the two were viciously exchanging hits. Vegeta punched Zarbon's cheek, making him fly back a few inches. Zarbon countered with a roundhouse kick, which Vegeta dodged. Zarbon, then, launched a powerful ki blast towards the flame-haired saiyan. The attack caught its target head on. Nevertheless, it wasn't enough to defeat the prince.

"You've gotten better. A few years ago, an attack like that would have gotten you in a tank for days," Zarbon remarked with a malicious grin, "Allow me to increase the difficulty. You won't stand a chance against my transformed self." Vegeta responded with a scoff. Zarbon began his said transformation. Vegeta watched with disgust as the once pretty boy changed into a giant frog. Before the other could react, Zarbon attacked the saiyan with a powerful force that he was sure he heard a few bones crack. After a few minutes, the saiyan prince was a mess. Zarbon returned to his usual form and returned to his master to report what had happened.

Author's Notes: Short? Yes. Boring? I hope not. I know the events are not like the original show, but it had been a long time since I watched this saga, so please forgive any mistakes! And as usual, please read and review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Let me start by saying thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited this story! I seriously didn't know it would get any attention at all, so really thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 2:

"Well, Zarbon, I'm glad to hear that you taught our little monkey prince his place," A certain pink lizard complimented from his flying throne, his back turned to the greenish alien. However, Zarbon was not at ease. His master's tone was calm. Too calm.

"However, I do remember clearly that I specifically told you to teach him a lesson or two and _retrieve _him. Am I wrong?" Frieza asked whilst twirling the red wine in his glass. His demeanor was still cool, Zarbon noted, but the angry swishing of his tail said otherwise, "Go get the saiyan trash at once. And if you were to return without him this time, I would have to take more drastic measures. Do I make myself clear?" his crazy-filled voice demanded as he turned the chair till he was facing his right-hand man. Now face to face with the mad tyrant, Zarbon could clearly see the furious scowl on his face, "I said do I make myself clear?!" Zarbon snapped out of his fear-filled thoughts just as the heavy tail connected strongly with the white-tiled floor causing the alien to cringe slightly.

"Yes, sire…" he said respectfully.

"Before you go and collect the filthy fleabag, I want you to do a mission for me…" Frieza said, more calmly now, "There is this nice Namekian village nearby, and I heard that they had a dragon ball. Go ask the villagers _politely _to give it to you. And if they show any resistance, you are to slaughter every single one of them," Frieza turned his throne to face the window again and Zarbon took that as a sign to leave. 'Great, I just should have brought that damned saiyan before coming here! And now I have this village to go to as well.' Zarbon thought with dismay as he walked through the halls to finally reach the exit, 'But there a lot of villages here. Which one has the dragon ball?' Zarbon asked himself as he let out an almost inaudible groan before flying off to find it.

-oOo-

Elsewhere on the same planet, Bulma wasn't having such a great time either.

"Alright! Enough is enough!" she hollered to no one as she paced back and forth in the remote and secure place Gohan and Krillen had left her in, "First, I get left alone on this godforsaken planet. Then, I get almost chopped to little pieces between a dinosaur's teeth. And now, this?!" she continued her rant as her steps became more violent. At this point, she was no longer pacing, she was stomping angrily away from the area between the two mountains, "The only dragon ball we had, and I lost it!" she finally finished her nagging with a series of curses. She continued forwards and onwards trying to locate the orb she lost without her precious dragon radar. She turned left then right and kept on taking random routes, which she later found out wasn't the brightest idea she thought of.

She didn't know how long she had been walking. Nonetheless, she knew one thing for a fact, not only was the dragon ball lost, but she was as well. She tried to walk back, but every turn she took seemed like one she had gone to before. Later, Bulma started walking in new areas. Ones she had never crossed before. Knowing that there a bunch of bad guys lurking around and that she was as defenseless as a mouse against these guys, her brain started playing treacherous mind games with her. Honestly, she was starting to freak out. Despite everything, her strong will to find the cursed ball kept her aching legs moving forward. And with each shaky step she took, her confidence weakened. Suddenly, a pain-filled groan caused her already quickly beating heart to thump even faster.

"Is anyone there?" Bulma said aloud as she wrapped her arms around herself. With no response except a few wheezes, the blue-haired heiress decided that whoever was in pain wasn't a threat to her. At least not right now. 'What if it's Krillen? Or Gohan?' her inner voice questioned worriedly, 'Hell, I don't care who it is! He or she definitely needs help!' Her caring nature kicking in, Bulma took a step towards the noises she heard. And then another, which was followed by quick others as her helpful character took over her actions completely.

However, as she neared the beat down figure, she came to a screeching halt. Down a few steps ahead was none other than the insane saiyan prince Krillen and Gohan had warned her about. Moreover, the reason her beloved Yamcha was now dead. Bulma considered turning around and leaving the cold-hearted man to rot. As she was turning to do just that, her blue eyes caught his black orbs opening abruptly. He, then, narrowed his eyes a bit at her and anyone else would have fled and hid felt from his studying glare. But of course, Bulma was not anyone else.

Thus, Vegeta was not the only one staring. In fact, Bulma couldn't peel her eyes off of him either. She looked at his broken spandex and armor. At his bloodied white boots and gloves. She observed his torn cheek and bruised face. Without a doubt, Vegeta, the great prince of all saiyans, looked defeated and broken. At first, Bulma believed that too. However, another look at his charcoal eyes changed her perspective completely. There was fire in those eyes. A fire that not even the worst of injuries could ever put off nor the nastiest of insults could harm. It was a fire put there in the first place to promise vengeance with a fiery determination for it as well.

After a few minutes, the saiyan let out a deep breath as he convinced himself that the woman in front of him would never be able to do harm to him. By doing so, he jolted Bulma out of her reverie too. The saiyan shut his eyes closed as an over-bearing pain jabbed his left side, probably from a few broken ribs. His eyes widened when he felt someone dragging him through the plain.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he panted out as wrathfully as he could muster.

"You need help…" was Bulma's simple reply.

"I don't need help nor do I want it, especially not from a pathetic human female like you!" He ground out again through the pain.

"Save your breath, you're gonna need it," she replied, ignoring his protests completely, "Ugh, you're too heavy!" she yelled in frustration as she pulled harder.

"Let go, then! I don't need any help anyways and I'll be fine soon enough!" Vegeta yelled out, coughing a bit after his little outburst, "And believe me, when I do recover, you're gonna be the first one I kill!" Bulma did not let go, she kept on dragging the battered prince. When she finally got the saiyan prince out of the sun so she can at least look at his wounds without getting a headache, she looked at her watch and was surprised to find that it was August 24 at exactly 3:30 pm. She didn't know that she had left her place for that long. And by _that long_ she means seven hours. She knelt down to inspect said wounds before her hand was roughly slapped away.

"Do not even think about touching me again woman!" the saiyan prince screeched angrily.

"Well, sorry _your_ _highness_, but these wounds aren't going to heal by themselves!" she shouted back.

"Yes, they are you insolent human! And I sure don't need your goddamned help! When I recover you will be in so much pain that you won't" he paused his yelling and narrowed his eyes again. It was very far away, but he could feel it and it was there. Zarbon's quickly approaching ki.

"That I won't what?!" she demanded angrily, oblivious to the threat coming closer. However, Vegeta wasn't listening to her. He watched the ground first. She followed his line of sight and saw nothing but the puddle of blood she had dragged him from. She realized that since there wasn't a line of blood trailing her dragging, he was probably out there for a long time before she came. She noticed that Vegeta's line of sight wasn't on the planet's crust anymore, it was on the skies. She narrowed her eyes towards the sky and surely a black spot was coming closer and closer to the area she had dragged the saiyan to.

Author's Notes: A big thank you to everyone again! Just remember the more reviews I get, the more updates you receive ;) 

Edit 10/8/2015: **I Mean Nothing to You** has pointed out that I spelled 'Frieza' as 'Freiza' in this chapter; I hope I got them all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I would love to thank everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story! It really means a lot to me and the more of them I get, the more updates you receive! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

**Chapter 3:**

She heard the saiyan prince mutter a few choice words under his breath, those were the ones she did understand, and there were a dozen more spoken in languages she did not recognize.

Now, Vegeta was the enemy, that's a given. And he's anxious, though she would never say that to him, about whoever was coming towards them. There are two possible genres of people this person can be from. He can either be a good guy, like her, Gohan and Krillen and so Vegeta is afraid (she wasn't going to tell him that either) that he's going to kill him while she would be left unharmed. Or he can be a bad guy, and judging by Vegeta's reaction, this person is stronger and more dangerous than the prince, and will also kill Vegeta… and her too! She crossed her fingers and prayed for the former.

She heard Vegeta's snort when he saw her actually crossing her fingers. She resisted the urge to slap him across the face and opted to sticking her tongue out instead. She didn't care that she looked childish. Her not-so-polite companion rolled his eyes and watched the black dot that she can now make out as a bluish-green person with a green braid and a cape. _A cape!_ All heroes wore capes, and as the alien got closer, she could now see a handsome face with golden eyes. 'Definitely a good guy!' she thought cheerfully.

Zarbon finally landed on the site where he last left the monkey prince. He pursed his lips in annoyance when he found that the prince was nowhere in sight. He looked left and right, Vegeta hoped that he wouldn't turn around or he would be instantly seen and killed. He wasn't afraid of death; he's been close to it many times before that most people wonder how he is even still alive. He had one thing that kept him going and that was killing the damned tyrant. In fact, Vegeta was ready to go down with him as long as the lizard died and stayed dead. The wish of immortality would simply even the odds between them, and although he wouldn't die with the monster, he would still bring him down. Then, he can rule his part of the world and restore the saiyan race to its former glory.

Just as Zarbon was about turn, however, his scouter crackled to life.

"Yes, Lord Frieza. As you wish. I'll go there right now," Zarbon said respectfully before preparing for takeoff. His master just ordered he leave the saiyan prince now and help out in one of the villages where the elders were being stubborn as usual.

When the bluish alien kept his back facing them, Vegeta thought that luck was on his side. However, he should have known that fate was never kind to him. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw the blue-haired demon standing up and dusting herself off.

"What are you doing?" he whispered harshly. Bulma didn't offer him any kind of response as she made her way out of the small space she threw the both of them into. His injured hand shot out to grab her wrist, but the many bruises covering it didn't grace him with fast movement. His hand all but grazed hers as she continued her task.

"Where are you going?" he asked again, his tone harsher than before. He cursed angrily when he saw Zarbon stand upright instead of flying off. He was sure that he did not let his ki increase after he hid it, and he was confident of his ki-hiding abilities. He knew that Zarbon had superior hearing; it could even rival the saiyans'. He guessed that his hushed whispers and her loud footsteps caught his attention. He sighed inaudibly. That girl was going to deliver him right to death's door if she kept up that pace. He couldn't do anything but watch as her figure swayed while she walked closer to the alien, her footsteps echoing loudly. He knew that with his injuries, he couldn't crawl away. He also knew that with the small amount of energy that he saved up that he couldn't fight back. His best bet was to allow Zarbon to kill him and that was cowardly, so he instantly dismissed that line of thinking. He finally decided to save up his energy and attempt to defend himself anyways.

Zarbon heard someone coming up from behind. He let his instincts take over, so his hand shot out and grabbed the person's wrist all before he even knew what had happened. His hold did not falter in the slightest when the creature let out a pathetic squeak. On the contrary, it actually made his grip change from the wrist to the throat and tighten noticeably.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice devoid of emotion.

"I… uh… uh…" Bulma stuttered, 'Nope, I was wrong… Definitely a BAD guy!' she was starting to panic and she knew it, 'Come on, Bulma. Get a grip. Think and you'll get out of this,' however, no matter how many times she tried reassuring herself, she couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding off. Her heart bounced in her chest as the grip tightened. Her breathing started to become irregular, her vision blurry and an icy cold hand squeezed her heart.

"Did you see anyone here?" he asked again, "You see, that's his blood on the floor, and I'm here to take him to a medical wing," he explained.

"I saw no one," Bulma was surprised by that one. Both how courageous she sounded as she said it and the lie she made for the sake of the man she helped. Zarbon narrowed his eyes. The scouter crackled again, Zarbon instantly took the call, easing his grip on the frail throat. Bulma resisted the urge to take in a lungful of air and decided to do that later. If she lived to see later that is.

"Yes, Lord Frieza?"

"Zarbon, what are you still doing there? You haven't moved from your place!" Frieza shouted to his right hand man as he looked at the dot on the map that hadn't moved in over five minutes after he had given a direct order.

"My apologies, Lord Frieza," he answered, "I had a slight problem and I'll be right on my way…"

"Hurry up…" Zarbon could hear the floor cracking as Frieza's tail hit the ground before Frieza turned off the communication. Zarbon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before pushing the girl he caught away, making her fall in a heap on the ground. He snorted at her weakness and didn't hesitate to fly off, deciding that she was not worth killing.

Bulma's breaths came in quick and rasp. She was sure that a second longer and her life would have ended then and there.

"Get a hold of yourself, woman," she heard someone say, but it wasn't her giving herself a pep talk. Only later did she realize that it was actually the saiyan prince speaking. She shook her head as if that would clear the feeling of terror that filled her. She swallowed a few times before finally standing up on shaky legs and made her way back the way she came. She sat on a rock opposite Vegeta and he watched her every movement. 'Why did you lie?' he wanted to ask her, but for some reason couldn't.

Catching his questioning gaze, she answered simply, "You didn't blow up my planet last time. Consider this payback,"

Both of them knew that the only reason he didn't was because he couldn't. The two of them knew that when he came, he murdered her boyfriend and no small number of allies. They also knew that that wasn't the reason she lied.

He gave a stiff nod in reply. She smiled brightly.

"Well, I guess now you can take care of yourself, huh?"

"I never nee-" Vegeta started to protest, but she cut him off by putting her hand out for him to shake, "What?" She shrugged.

"Just a handshake…" she said to which he scoffed and ignored, "Well, alright," Bulma stood up again and walked away, trying to get back to the place she was left in.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the really long wait! I know this chapter didn't have any action in it, but that will hopefully get better later! I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter although I think it turned out to be real awful. Please tell me what you think and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

**Chapter 4:**

Bulma finally made it back to the area she was supposed to be waiting for Krillen and Gohan in. She somehow navigated her way through the identical routes and returned. True, she walked into a dead end more times than she bothered to count and getting back took her much longer than the time it took her to reach the injured saiyan prince, but she thought that, all in all, her trip was worth it. She met her boyfriend's cold-blooded murderer and almost got killed herself; however, she learned that the brutal slayer maybe wasn't exactly that, she knew that no matter how injured, he could have killed her, and the second most important thing is that her head was still attached to her shoulder, which she considered a big feat for someone who met two cold men who were bred to kill. She bit her lip as she contemplated her actions. She saved her friends' assassin while she knew that if she left him, he would have died and his reign of terror would have ended. It wouldn't bring Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien or Chiaotzu back, but it would have definitely stopped more of her friends from dying. Nevertheless, Vegeta was here to get the dragon balls as well. Thus, maybe she should have left him to rot, if only to avoid more serious competition over the wish-granting dragon. She couldn't help that feel that even after all that he had done, somewhere deep down, the saiyan prince wasn't as tough as he seemed. He just had a hard life. She shook her head. Why was she thinking up of excuses for that saiyan's actions anyways? He was the enemy. No… he _is_ still the enemy. And it wouldn't do for her to keep thinking of him. She grabbed the device used to call Earth and tinkered with it. Fixing this will definitely keep her thoughts focused on something other than her encounter with the prince.

-oOo-

Vegeta groaned for the umpteenth time. Maybe he should have left that girl do her job and clean his wounds. He was definitely feeling their stinging now. Yet another aftermath of his stupid choices. It would have hurt his pride to let her tend to his injuries, her smooth, silky hands working their magic to heal him. He certainly wouldn't be aching all over now. But then again, he couldn't accept her help, no matter how hard the circumstances were. He would somehow pull through. Now, back to more important issues. First off, he knew that Frieza was now looking for him again. This meant that he had to be more careful when in the open. He can't risk getting captured after all. If that woman hadn't come, he would have surely been returned to his former master's clutches. (He'll remember not to kill her when he blew everyone else up as a 'thank you'… maybe.) That was everything he knew about the whole Frieza ordeal. He heightened his senses and could pick up both Zarbon's and Frieza's kis a good distance away from him. If he wasn't mistaken, Frieza was still in the base while Zarbon was looking for him. _As long as he stays away from this area… _Vegeta took a deep breath before trying to stand up. His muscles ached and he swayed, but he did not fall. He took it as a good sign and tried to walk. All of his body protested and excruciating pain shot through him. The throbbing amplified as he took another step. Being one of Frieza's favorite 'soldiers', he was used to much worse than this kind of pain, he told himself. He filled his lungs with much needed air and decided that moving would not do him any good since he couldn't get that far from this place. In addition to that, his ki was not that high so he couldn't use it to fly off to somewhere well-hidden. He took extra care as he sat slowly in the position he was initially in. He settled on getting some sleep. Surely, enough of his power would return by then for him to change his place and replenish the rest of his strength. Thus, he sat in a more comfortable position and shut his eyes whilst also trying to stay alert to his surroundings.

-oOo-

The lizard tyrant was seething with barely contained anger. That monkey prince has somehow managed to stay out of Zarbon's sight for the whole time the green-haired alien had spent looking for him. Through that search, Zarbon reported coming across a few Namekians and a strange-looking blue-haired girl. Frieza narrowed his eyes. This was not going according to his plan. He was sure that this girl did not come alone. These people are going to act as an obstacle in his way and will interfere with his plan to gain immortality. He called Zarbon into the room again.

"Zarbon… you are to go find that girl and destroy her! Also, make sure you kill every non-Namekian you come across! I don't want anyone to disrupt my ongoing plan, understood?" he ordered with a flick of his tail.

"Yes, Master Frieza," Zarbon said obediently.

"Oh… and keep a look-out for Vegeta as well," Frieza, then, dismissed his minion and Zarbon immediately set out to fulfill his orders. He just hoped that his faithful right-hand man would not disappoint him this time.

-oOo-

Bulma's device finally beeped to life signaling that it was ready to call Earth. The scientist didn't hesitate and instantaneously called her father. It took a few minutes, but her request was granted and the call reached Earth.

"Oh, hello Bulma dear!" her father greeted while his cat meowed in salutation as well.

"Hi dad!" Bulma answered, "How are you?"

"I'm doing great, honey. Though I should be the one asking you that question!" Dr. Brief laughed cheerfully.

"Well…" Bulma considered telling her father about the little adventure she went on, but she decided against it. Some things should be left untold to anyone, she decided, "I'm doing okay… the place is boring, to be honest, but I'll find something to do,"

"I'm sure you will, honey!"

"So how has it been going with that new invention you've been telling me about?" Bulma asked in interest. The two scientists, then, proceeded with talking about the greatness of their creations and the newest designs.

**Author's Notes: That's the end of chapter 4! I hope I didn't chase you all away and I hope you enjoyed this filler chapter! Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: I'm really happy with how much attention and positive feedback this story is getting! I hope everyone keeps on enjoying it! Thanks for all the reads, favorites, follows and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

**Chapter 5: **

Zarbon let out a frustrated sigh as he whizzed through the air. Where was that blue-haired woman? He had already spent about an hour looking for her, and he was no closer to finding her than he was since the start! He wobbled his head left and right slowly and skidded to a halt. His scouter beeped to life and various letters were displayed. The number shown was small, almost nonexistent, but... _Kill any non-Namekian you come across… _That was what his master ordered him to do... and Zarbon was positive that even if such a weak creature were allowed to live and interfere with the lizard's plans… well, it wouldn't end well for a certain blue-skinned alien. In fear of punishment, Zarbon headed towards the signature quickly. He landed a few feet in front of the sleeping form. Obsidian eyes shot open in an instant. Zarbon's face twisted into a sickening smirk. Frieza will be very happy. The saiyan prince gulped inaudibly and mentally kicked himself for not being on his guard. This was it for him. If Zarbon didn't kill him then and there, Frieza undoubtedly will. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. If this is the end, then he will not go down without a fight. He knew that his reserves are all but gone, and that he needed at least two more hours if he were to be able to take down a low-level soldier form Frieza's ship. However, none of that mattered now. It was either get killed or flee. Both were equally shameful, but revenge is still high on Vegeta's priority list, and there was no way he was going to die before accomplishing that.

Vegeta called forth whatever energy he had and stood up in a flash. Nevertheless, he was at a distinct disadvantage and the worst part was that his adversary knew that. Zarbon, however, hadn't moved from his place and was coolly observing the shorter warrior. Vegeta pursed his lips and shot a weak energy blast. He used the smoke provoked by the blast making contact with the alien to try to get as much distance as he could between them. He ran sluggishly, which was to be expected considering his wounds, yet Vegeta pushed his body in hopes of getting away. Once he thought he was at a far enough distance, he searched for a place to hide. _Saiyan princes do not run! _His inner voice screeched. _Saiyans do not hide like rodents! Get out there and fight! _His pride screamed, yet his more logical side knew that getting out there would mean immediate death or capture. Both of which were terrible fates. With that thought in mind, he suppressed his pride's urges and kept hidden. Or at least that was what he thought.

"Comfortable in there?" Zarbon's voice drifted lazily to his ears as the alien walked slowly towards the prince's hideout, "Well, monkey prince, I have some bad news for you. You see, Master Frieza ordered me to bring you back. And I can't go back without you. It's nothing personal… Now, be a good monkey and come out," Vegeta took a deep breath but stayed put.

"I see," Zarbon mock-pouted, "I'm coming to get you, then," He sent an energy blast towards the small cave-in his scouter told him the saiyan prince was in. Rocks started tumbling down and dust flew up. Vegeta weighed his options. He could stay where he was and get buried under tons of rocks or get out of the cave only to be caught by Frieza's right hand man. He was barely given any time before a hand shot out and grabbed him by the collar. Pain shot through his neck and shoulders and his body slumped forward, and then, he knew no more.

Zarbon, with the prince in hand, pursed his lips as he examined his surroundings. He had a sense of déjà vu pulsating through him. It was as if he was here before. Then, he remembered.

_*Flashback*_

_Zarbon heard someone coming up from behind. He let his instincts take over, so his hand shot out and grabbed the person's wrist all before he even knew what had happened. His hold did not falter in the slightest when the creature let out a pathetic squeak. On the contrary, it actually made his grip change from the wrist to the throat and tighten noticeably. _

"_What are you doing here?" he asked his voice devoid of emotion._

"_I… uh… uh…" Bulma stuttered, 'Nope, I was wrong… Definitely a BAD guy!' she was starting to panic and she knew it, 'Come on, Bulma. Get a grip. Think and you'll get out of this,' however, no matter how many times she tried reassuring herself, she couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding off. Her heart bounced in her chest as the grip tightened. Her breathing started to become irregular, her vision blurry and an icy cold hand squeezed her heart. _

"_Did you see anyone here?" he asked again, "You see, that's his blood on the floor, and I'm here to take him to a medical wing," he explained. _

"_I saw no one," Bulma was surprised by that one. Both how courageous she sounded as she said it and the lie she made for the sake of the man she helped. Zarbon narrowed his eyes. The scouter crackled again, Zarbon instantly took the call, easing his grip on the frail throat. Bulma resisted the urge to take in a lungful of air and decided to do that later. If she lived to see later that is. _

"_Yes, Lord Frieza?"_

"_Zarbon, what are you still doing there? You haven't moved from your place!" Frieza shouted to his right hand man as he looked at the dot on the map that hadn't moved in over five minutes after he had given a direct order. _

"_My apologies, Lord Frieza," he answered, "I had a slight problem and I'll be right on my way…" _

"_Hurry up…" Zarbon could hear the floor cracking as Frieza's tail hit the ground before Frieza turned off the communication. Zarbon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before pushing the girl he caught away, making her fall in a heap on the ground. He snorted at her weakness and didn't hesitate to fly off, deciding that she was not worth killing. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Yes, it was the exact same spot where he met that girl for the first time. _This is an interesting development… _he thought as he eyed the saiyan prince, _Lord Frieza will be enthusiastic when he learns of this… _

-oOo-

Later, Zarbon finally made it back to Frieza's base. Upon his arrival, a few medics came by and took the saiyan prince to tend to his injuries and put him in a tank. He wondered what Frieza had in mind for his favorite pet. He shook his head as he approached his master's door and knocked loudly.

"Come in," Frieza's voice echoed loudly, anger still radiating off in waves. Zarbon walked soundlessly into the room and bowed respectfully before standing upright, "What is it this time, Zarbon?"

"I have found and returned Vegeta to the base," Zarbon said expertly hiding his nervousness under politeness.

"Excellent news. And what of the girl?" Frieza demanded his red eyes filled with curiosity.

"I may have discovered something about the girl and Vegeta," Zarbon replied. Frieza motioned for him to go on and he gladly obliged, "When I met the girl for the first time, I asked her if she had seen the saiyan prince. She said that she hadn't, but I presume that she wasn't saying the truth,"

"You think she was lying," it was not a question.

"Yes, Lord Frieza. I found Vegeta in the exact same area in which I came across the girl," Zarbon informed.

"Ah," Frieza chuckled, a false laugh echoing through the room, "it would seem that our favorite monkey has found a few allies here, hasn't he?" Frieza narrowed his eyes into angry slits, "I don't care how Zarbon, get that girl here,"

"Right away, Master Frieza," Zarbon obediently stated and he immediately set out when Frieza told him to.

"Let's see if we can use her to our advantage,"

**Author's Notes: I hope this chapter was not disappointing! Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will continue reading this story! Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: A huge thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and this slow-pacing story thus far and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

**Chapter 6**

Since the call to Earth had finally ended, a gut-wrenching feeling had settled in Bulma's stomach. It was as if all the bricks of the world have decided to take residence in her guts. Needless to say, Bulma did not like their decision of living inside her. With every breath she took, she could feel the terrible feeling magnifying and intensifying until it was unbearably crushing down on her. She couldn't help the gnawing fear nagging at the back of her skull nor could she ignore the nervous wheezes that were her breaths. The blue-haired girl took a deep, shuddering breath and attempted to, once again, shove the anxiety as far as it would go. Just because she had a silly encounter with a stupid saiyan and an equally idiotic right-hand man of an even more insane tyrant wasn't an excuse for her feeling this way. She was a strong-albeit fragile looking- female from Earth. And there weren't enough tyrants in the world to get the Great Bulma Briefs scared.

Nevertheless, if this wasn't what fear felt like; then, Bulma didn't know what fear was. What she was afraid of, not even she was entirely sure… but there was this never-ending dread churning in the pit of her stomach, unwilling to yield or let go. Bulma wet her suddenly dry lips; she swallowed around the lump in her throat before a cold breeze caused her blue streaks to flutter. The genius combed a hand through her hair before she surrendered to a blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Vegeta stirred in the colorless fluid inside the regenerating tank. He let his body float for another full minute before snapping his eyes open and simultaneously punching the glass. The hit, although made sluggish, hit the intended target head on and caused the container's front to collapse into shards of glass of different sizes. A few medics came to check what the rustle was about but all instantly took flight when they caught a glimpse of the wild and furious saiyan. No, that was an understatement. The man's eyes scanned the room madly, rapidly glancing around the room whilst checking for any sign of a threat all the while emitting deadly intent and white, hot rage. His pearly white teeth were bared in an enraged snarl, sending any of the soldiers brave enough to meddle into the room running for the hills. He clenched and unclenched his fists quickly, marveling at how fast he recovered, which shouldn't really come as a surprise considering his heritage. Vegeta pushed the thought of acquiring the dragon balls far off from his mind as it screamed at him to escape now and come back for them later. There was plenty of time. And Frieza hadn't obtained all the dragon balls either.

Vegeta's ki flared, strength exuding off of him. He inhaled sharply before blasting off, all before Frieza came. Being the lazy ass he was, Vegeta was absolutely positive that the pink lizard would never take chase. That's why when a few minutes later, he discovered that there was someone, indeed, going after him, he allowed a surprised expression to settle on his features for all but a moment. He realized, after closer inspection, that the stalker was not Frieza, his ki wasn't nearly close to the chilling _cold _one would feel emitting from the tyrant. He sighed when he recognized the person's ki .It was one of Frieza's henchmen. Vegeta hindered his escape and faced his follower. He had no doubt in his mind that he could take those weaklings on.

* * *

Frieza was beyond furious. He just received word from the medical unit that their hostage has somehow escaped. Not only that, but he heard that some of the guards knew that the prince was escaping and yet hadn't budged in fear of death by the hands of the cold-hearted saiyan. Frieza, however, was not too concerned of that ever happening again. He made sure the lookouts were properly dealt with and he was certain that future guards will not make the same stupid mistake. He had already sent a few of his soldiers in search of the saiyan, including his most loyal lackey, Zarbon, but up till now, there were none who returned with the grand prize in hand.

Neither had his right-hand man, he thought bitterly. Zarbon had been gone for the better half of the day. And yet… not a single word about the girl was given. The last time he had checked up with his subordinate, he could hear the other's heart rattling as his hopes for finding the girl got more and more desperate against the dwindling flames of hope. However, Frieza hadn't given up yet. As long as he had one of those precious, glowing orbs, his wish would come true. He grinned, his malicious smirk devoid of all emotion save madness. He still had five of those majestic balls.

* * *

Zarbon frantically searched the same scene for the millionth time. He tapped his scouter and put its scale at the lowest possible. However, no matter how low he put it, he never got the results he wanted. Never once had he spotted a streak of blue. He hadn't even caught a whiff of the woman's scent. It was as if she was somehow erased from existence. As time went by, Zarbon was starting to believe that theory more and more. When he finished searching the same dark cave for the umpteenth time, however, he decided that he had had just about enough. It was time to report back to base and tell Frieza exactly what he found… nothing at all, to hell with the consequences. With that thought in mind, Zarbon swirled, his cape twirling with him, before he got ready for departure. He stopped when his eye saw the first real, vibrant green it had seen since their arrival of this back-water planet. He grabbed the leaf forcefully, wondering how it got there. He looked around, there weren't any nearby trees. He pocketed the leaf, which was now transformed into a totem for good luck, and started his journey back to base hoping beyond hope that this fragile leaf would really save him from death.

* * *

Bulma rubbed the last of sleep off of her eyes. Her blue orbs sparkled as she looked up at the bright- always sunny- sky. Not anything like Earth's blue, blue sky or dark, starry night sky. Her eyes flitted downwards to the dull green of the ground. Again, not anything like the vibrant green of the fields or the white of the snow or the different colors of the flowers back on her beautiful home planet. She let out a wistful sigh. She missed the Blue Planet that was so different from this green, sunny planet. She missed the blue sky, the lush grass, the flowers, the trees, the night… She couldn't help but hope that, soon, she'll be able to go back home. Back to her Earth, to her home… to where she belonged. However, she knew they could not get off of this planet until they brought their friends back to life.

She looked up at the sky again and almost shrieked when she saw that cape. Has all the universe turned on her? She desperately hoped that he didn't notice her. She slowly moved to try hiding under a rock as she waited for him to pass above her.

Nevertheless, Zarbon's day couldn't have gotten any better. His scouter finally, _finally _got a reading. The ki was low, almost non-existent. But it was there, and that's all that mattered to him. He clutched the leaf in his pocket. Things were finally looking his way.

* * *

Vegeta smirked as he blasted the last of his pursuers. The smell of charred flesh and burning skin was welcome. The sight of dead, burned bodies even more so. While to most people these things would be revolting and sickly… it made the Prince of Saiyans feel most of home. Of course, someone like him, a veteran of war since childhood, would feel most alive while on the battlefield… when causing _death_.

Suddenly, he felt a spike in a very familiar person's ki. He smirked widely as he set off to find his new target. He was almost positive that after healing all his injuries, he would be able to beat Frieza's right-hand man. No doubt about it. With that thought in mind, he set off at full speed.

* * *

Zarbon landed slowly between the rock walls. His scouter clearly stated that the person with the excessively low ki is somewhere around here. He began his search. He looked behind the rocks, between the rocks in the wall. Everywhere someone could hide, he would search. He had to find that girl. And he had a feeling that this ki he was getting a reading on belongs to her.

Bulma, on the other hand, had no high hopes. This was the place she would die. Millions of light years away from her home. Or maybe worse… she would be captured and tortured to death. She closed her eyes as she tried to accept her fate. Killed by some alien. Not the flashy ending she was hoping for. She could see Zarbon's green braid some meters away from her rock. He had his back turned to her. Her heart, suddenly realizing the absolute _danger_ she was in, started thumping loudly, beating hard against her ribcage. Just when she thought everything was over for her, a ki blast came out of nowhere and hit Zarbon dead on. She repressed her joyful cry as Zarbon turned his head to look at the intruder… before he flew off to meet the newcomer. Bulma almost jumped cheerfully when he left. She would have to thank whoever came to her rescue after the fight. She stole a peek towards the sky and her thoughts came to a skidding halt. She didn't know if she should thank the newcomer for saving her or not.

Truth be told, she didn't even know who she was rooting for.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you spot any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them. But more importantly, please read and review! **

**A Response to the Reviews on Previous Chapters:**

**gesto: **I hope you keep on enjoying the story! Goku will make an appearance in the near future ;)

**Electricgirl101: **Thanks for leaving a review on almost all the previous chapters! I hope you liked this chapter as well! Thanks for your continued support.

**Anto: **Thanks!

**Karma's Slave: **Thank you! I wish that the entire story remains interesting, and not just the start!

**Coka Cookie Cola: **Here's a new update for you!

**PrimusNobility: **I really do not know what to say except thank you a whole bunch for your really kind words. I especially love your reviews because they're long and they tell me exactly what you liked about the chapter and the characters! Thanks a lot!

**Betterdays623: **Thanks for all the reviews :D

**Iron throne: **Sorry for the long wait, but here it is!

**Guests: **Thanks! I hope everyone keeps on enjoying this fic! Don't worry about this fic stopping… it won't. However, I'm not that fast when it comes to updating…

Hope everyone likes this story so far! Please review, favorite or follow this fic! Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews! When I started this story, I didn't think anyone would give it any attention. I'm really glad I was wrong on that one!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely own DBZ… but the plot and characters are not mine.**

**Chapter 7**

Bulma quickly withdrew further behind the rock and crouched down. She crossed her fingers in a silent plea for her 'savior' to not have noticed her. There was no mistaking it. The flame-haired jet black hair and the mean snarl clearly showed that her would-be savior is the Saiyan Prince. If the two started a fight, she figured it would be a good enough distraction for her to bolt. Her stuff was all packed up in capsules so running away would be easy.

"It's time I made you pay for everything you've done to me, Zarbon!" she almost jumped when Vegeta shouted.

"You?" Zarbon questioned with a laugh, "That ki blast was weak, and weak trash is all you are, monkey!" Vegeta's maniac cackles caused shivers to run up and down Bulma's spine.

"You'll see what the Prince of All Saiyans can do!" Vegeta screamed as he gathered his power. The numbers on Zarbon's scouter soared higher and higher but Zarbon paid them no mind as he assembled his own ki. He blocked the punch aimed to his gut successfully, but he was too slow to stop the short Saiyan's kick from making contact with his face. He was knocked back a few feet into the air and the bluish alien used his momentum to send a flurry of powered blasts in the direction of the Prince. He grimaced when all his blasts were either reflected or knocked away.

"I know that this isn't your full power, I refuse to beat you when you're not using your full strength!" The Prince bellowed and Zarbon fought to hide a smirk. Surely, with his full power, he would be able to defeat his opponent.

"I would hate to ruin my perfect features over a petty fight with a scrawny, pathetic idiot of a prince," Vegeta's smug smirk widened when Zarbon started his transformation. The fact that the alien was indulging him meant that he took him as a threat to his continued existence.

Bulma watched the exchange with wide eyes. Full power? Was Vegeta out of his mind? Shouldn't he take advantage of his opponent's weakness and destroy him or something? She shook her head. That wasn't any of her business, and she wasn't suicidal enough to question the Saiyan himself. Thus, she set about getting out of the place as fast as possible. She tried to quietly sneak away from the area, capsules in her pocket. She didn't turn her head back until the shrieks stopped. She chanced a look back and couldn't stop the look of disgust that overcame her features. Gone was the handsome alien that had been there seconds ago to be replaced by this frog-like beast. She shivered, mortified, before she continued her escape.

What was the damned woman doing?! If that was her idea of subtle then she was sorely mistaken. He refrained from shaking his head as Zarbon's yells died down and the ugly beast in him came to the surface. His smirk remained in place before he fazed out of sight and punched the beast's stomach.

"Ha! Do you think that hurts?" Vegeta made a mental note to apply more power the next time he hit him before he blocked the kick aimed at his head. He flew backwards, sending blast after blast at his enemy. He stopped his attack and flew towards the alien quickly. He didn't give him time to block his feet. Once his feet made contact with the other's abdomen, both were sent back a few feet, but Vegeta didn't give him time to recuperate before he punched him hard. His hand shot through his chest and went all the way through to get out of his back. Vegeta smirked at the pained yelp the green-haired alien emitted. He didn't react to the hands clutching at his hair trying to force him back.

"Meet your end, Zarbon, at the hand of the Saiyan Prince!" he taunted. Zarbon swallowed as thick lines of blood and saliva fell down his chin.

"Ve…ge..ta…" he started, "I-I kn-know… that yo-you're ai..ming for revenge against… Frieza," he said, "But… be-believe me wh-when I say th-that you won't be ab-le to beat him on your own," he continued, panting hard, "I-I ca-can h-help you," _Survive, survive, survive. _That was the one thing repeating in Zarbon's mind. He felt his hopes plummet when the Prince did nothing but laugh.

"Clutching at straws now are we?" Vegeta chuckled, "I don't need your help!" Then, Vegeta let out an enormous blast; its blinding flash spoke volumes of its power. Just like that, Zarbon's huge, ugly form and his anguished cries vanished with the end of the brilliant light. Vegeta's small frame shook as he laughed. Since the beginning of his life with Frieza, Zarbon had been a constant hated enemy in Vegeta's mind. That was why killing him now with his own two hands made him feel… _good._ Like he got rid of one of the chains holding him down. Like he eliminated one of the demons that came after him in every single nightmare. Like he destroyed one of the many monsters that existed in his Hell of a reality.

The feeling of success and freedom he felt passed by as quickly as it came. He would not be completely unbound until that tyrant died. He would never be free if that demon still lived. That was the sole reason he was here. With the dragon balls' power, Vegeta will be able to reach his full potential and finally be rid of the real monster in this world. He would be able to regain the Saiyans' pride and honor at last. And he would do so, if it cost him his very life.

Vegeta shook his head as if to clear it before he went to the blue-haired scientist's location. He bit back a chuckle when the supposed genius fell back on her bottom with a shriek.

"Do you have a dragon ball?" he asked without wasting any time. Suddenly losing her voice, Bulma shook her head. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm telling the truth, honest!" the woman from Earth exclaimed. However, that only caused the Prince to narrow his eyes further at her, "Do I look like I have a dragon ball with me?"

"Maybe you hid it somewhere… did you?"

"No," Bulma snapped. She always told the truth… except those one or two times. That's why nobody was allowed to question Bulma Briefs! When the Saiyan emitted a low growl, Bulma quickly changed her mind. Maybe for the Saiyan Prince, she'll make an exception.

"Well, I guess now you can take care of yourself, huh?" he said as he turned and was getting ready to fly off.

"Huh?" Bulma blinked foolishly at the Saiyan's back, "You're not going to kill me?"

"I'm not one of those filthy murderers," Bulma almost snorted at that, "Saiyans have honor. There's no honor in killing a helpless weakling," For once, the blue-haired scientist bit her tongue. She watched the man fly away and wondered if this was his way of saying 'Thank you'. She shrugged before she again sat down and tried to get a call to Earth. She can almost taste the boredom that was sure to come.

-oOo-

Vegeta sighed as he left the woman behind. He was running into her a lot lately. Killing her would have stopped any future meetings for sure and would have been better for him, really. He found himself getting more and more perplexed by the minute. Just why didn't he kill her? He was a cold-blooded murderer and he knew it. He killed innocents as he laughed for sport. So why not her? He shook his head. What was done was done. He'll get to kill her and her Earthling friends in the near future.

The flame-haired saiyan, then, sped up, leaving a trail of blue in his wake. It was time to find all the dragon balls. No matter what. He thought that Frieza would have most of them by now. However, going back to base while the tyrant was there would be idiotic. Thus, he decided that finding the Earthlings and getting the dragon balls they had would not only be faster but also easier. With that thought in mind, Vegeta quickened his flight even more. He could already see his dream coming true.

-oOo-

Bulma sighed in disappointment. Her father had assured her that Goku was a few days' worth away from the planet, but that hadn't really helped her any. There was no day or night on this planet after all. The boredom she felt on this planet was almost enough to drive her mad! Oh how she wished Krillen and Gohan would take her with them. Wasn't that the reason she came here in the first place? To help with finding the dragon balls so that Yamcha and the others could be resurrected?

Bulma made sure her hiding place was secure before she tried to sleep in broad daylight. What a way to spend her days on this planet… What a waste…

-oOo-

Frieza was furious. His subordinate's scouter had long since been wiped off of the map on the screen in front of him. The only explanation he could think of was that someone out there had killed his precious right-hand man. His eyes narrowed dangerously into slits and shocked yelps were released when he sent a ki blast at one of the scientists. The man was instantly dead, smoke rising from where his heart should have been. _Looks like I'm going to have to summon them, _he thought with a grin on his too pale face.

"Call the Ginyu Force immediately," Frieza ordered no one in particular, "Tell them it's an emergency," He didn't pay the scientists any more mind before he set out of the room to his throne room. He watched the planet's green surface with a gleeful smirk. With the Ginyu Force no doubt on their way now, he would get the dragon balls and his wish for immortality and strength would come true. No one will be able to stop him after that.

And the whole world will know the true terror of Frieza's reign.

**Author's Notes: That's it for this chapter! Please review/favorite/follow this story!**

**Mariee: **Hey! There are many twists to come in the story, so don't worry about that! ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**I Mean Nothing to You: **Hi! Thanks a lot! Ah, really? Haha, I'll go back and fix them! Thanks for pointing that out!

**PrimusNobility:** I won't abandon a fic that has yet to begin, so don't worry about that! Some action did take place in this chapter…but I can't help but feel that Bulma's reaction was somewhat not as in character as it should be, that's just me though! Thanks a lot! The plot thickens a few chapters from now, so stay tuned!

Till next time!


	8. Up for Adoption

Hi! I'm really sorry for not updating in a long while, but the thing is... writing DBZ fanfics does not catch my eye anymore. I don't feel the connection to the characters anymore, and I'm afraid the story will suffer greatly, plot-wise and otherwise, due to that.

So, I'm giving this story up.

'Back on Namek' is regrettably up for adoption.

If you're interested in continuing this story, please let me know in a pm and I'll be more than happy to let you take over.

Thanks for supporting me throughout, and I'm sorry for disappointing you.

~Yokomi


End file.
